


Chokers and Thunderstorms.

by MyPurplePlanet



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Funny Banter, I love Remus Lupin, James is whipped, Remus is the sweetest and kinkiest boy ever, Stormy day, james and Sirius being chaotic, omg so much fluff, peter is a good boy who didn't betray his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet
Summary: All classes are cancelled due to a massive storm. You and Remus are hoping to spend this chilly October day cuddling in bed but James, Sirius and Peter have a different plan in mind.
Relationships: Remus x reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Chokers and Thunderstorms.

Reader P.O.V

I found myself tossing and turning, frustrated that I was unable to fall back to my sweet slumber after being rudely awoken by a loud tapping noise and a crash of thunder. I sank deeper into my cozy bedsheets when I felt a cold shiver run through my body. October certainly did not come in easy this year.  
I let out a soft whine when I heard the irritating sound of hail tap against the windows. The wind was so strong that I could almost feel the whole Griffindor Tower move. I furrowed my eyebrows and shut my eyes tightly in attempt to fall back to sleep.   
Somehow, despite all of the chaos that was erupting outside, I still managed to drift back to a peaceful slumber.  
Until it was no longer peaceful.  
I was startled awake when I felt something cold press against my ankle. I sucked in a sharp breath through my nose and jumped slighty when I felt chilly fingertips against the exposed skin of my belly.  
"Shhh." Whispered a voice into my ear.   
I let out the breath I've been holding and allowed my head fall back onto my pillow.  
"Moony." I mumbled, smiling slightly.  
"Sorry, were you expecting someone else?" He asked, pressing his cold nose against the back of my neck.  
"Actually, yes. My boyfriend is never cold. Like ever. That man is a human heater. So who are you, Mister?" I joked, taking his hand in mine.   
"Well, for your information Miss, I was up doing Prefect duties from six in the morning. So, pardon me if I'm cold but I've been running around the castle while all hell breaks loose outside." He replied, yawning into my pillow.  
"Prefect duties? Six in the morning? Why?" I asked, lifting his hand up to my mouth so I could warm it up with a few kisses.  
We both cringed when a loud clash of thunder broke through the grey and troubled sky.  
"Because of this crazy weather. Dumbledore had all Prefects make sure that the castle was concealed and safe in case a hurricane comes along. But, at least it was worth it." Remus mumbled, rubbing his chilly toes against my own.  
"Worth it how?" I asked, lazily giggling at how his toes were tickling mine.  
"Classes are cancelled, which means we get to stay here like this all day long." He whispered, with a deep voice.   
"Mmm, that does sound wonderful." I said, melting into his touch as he planted little open mouthed kisses onto my neck.  
"Though I can't have you being cold like this. I'm usually the one who gets cold easily, not you."  
"I might know a few ways you could warm me up." He said, nudging his nose against my ear lobe.  
"Hmm, and what would that be?" I asked, turning around in his arms so that we were facing each other.  
I watched as he puckered his pink tinted lips out and leaned his head closer to mine. I let out a breathy laugh and gently placed my lips on his. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me even closer than before. I cupped his cheek and felt soft scars underneath my fingertips. I pulled away from our kiss and traced his newest scars with my warm lips. Remus let out a breath and carefully pushed the hair that was falling into my eyes away as I continued to lay sweet kisses onto his handsome face.   
"Why are you still following me!" A voice louder than any thunder yelled out.  
"How are we following you?! You're the one following us!" Sirius argued back.  
"This is the girls dormitory, dumbass! You're clearly the ones following me!"   
I stopped my movements, leaned my head down on Remus's chest and sighed.  
"So much for spending a quiet day together." I whispered, as a pout fell on my lips.  
Remus chuckled and dropped a kiss onto my forehead.  
"There they are!" James said, strutting into the dorm.  
"I'm shocked you would think I would be anywhere else but in my bed." I said, leaning my chin on Remus's shoulder.  
"Yeah, especially when there's a hormonal werewolf in it." Sirius said, laughing loudly.  
"Oh my god." Remus said, burying his face in my neck from embarrassment.  
"Why are you idiots here?" He groaned.  
"Yes, why are you idiots here?" Lily repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Oh, don't pretend you aren't happy to see me Evans." James teased, leaning closer to her.  
"In your dreams, Potter." Lily whispered, into his ear but it was loud enough for the rest of us to hear it. James stared at her as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
"She's got a point there, last night I had a dream she was spanking me-"   
"Anyway!" Peter squeaked, cutting James's off.  
"I brought hot chocolate!" He said, walking towards us.  
"Thanks, Wormtail. It smells delicious." I said, reaching out for the cup he was handing me.  
"You're not naked under there right?" He asked, lifting the bedsheets with his fingers.  
"Don't wanna see that again." Sirius said, sitting down on the foot of the bed.  
"Why are you here?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes.  
"Because you weren't in your bed so where else would you be? In this little ones bed." Sirius said, ruffling my hair.  
"Why do you always to that?!" I exclaimed, sitting up. I shuffled closer to him and ruffled his perfectly styled hair.  
"How dare you!" Sirius gasped out, getting off the bed. He quickly made his way to the mirror Lily and I had hanging on the wall inside of our dorm.  
"You know how long I spent on my hair this morning?!" He asked, looking at me through the mirror.  
"What? Like thirty seconds?" I asked, scratching my forehead.  
He gasped but before he could get a word in, James began to talk.  
"So at the party last night. Crazy shit happened."   
"And by crazy you mean Lily looked at you." Peter said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
"No, no. By crazy he means Lily stood next to him." Sirius laughed, walking away from the mirror.  
"Crazy means Lily didn't show him her middle finger." Remus said, stirring his hot chocolate.   
"Now that would be impressive." Sirius said, pointing at Remus.  
"Will you listen to me?!" James yelled out.  
His hair was spiked up and it was messier than usual. He bounced on his feet nervously as he pushed his fingers through his tangled, dark brown hair.  
"Merlin, Prongs stop bouncing up and down like that. It's too early for this." Remus groaned.  
I smiled as he moved to rest his head onto my folded legs. I leaned my head back onto my headboard and gently ran my hand through his wavy, honey coloured hair.  
"It's twelve o'clock." Peter pointed out.  
"It was crazy!" James yelled out, once again.  
"Okay! My God, you're loud as hell." I whined, covering my ears with the palm of my hands.  
"Just tell us already, will you?" Remus asked, lifting himself up.   
He lightly tapped the inside of my thighs, singling me to open them. When I did, he moved himself between my legs and leaned his back onto my chest.  
"Okay, okay. So you know Lily, right?" James said, pointing at the door Lily walked out of not even ten minutes ago.  
"No, nobody knows Lily. Lily who?" Peter joked, giggling lightly.   
I smiled at him and continued his act.  
"Lily? Whose that? Oh! You must mean the girl I've been sharing a room with for the last seven years?" I teased, wrapping my arms over Remus's shoulders.  
"Shut up, you." James replied, rolling his eyes.  
"Wankers." He muttered under his breath.  
"Hey, you're the one having wet dreams about her, not us." I pointed out.  
"Pfft, like you don't get yourself off thinking about Remus over there each fucking night." James scoffed.  
"I would hope she doesn't. Not when I'm just down the hall." Remus replied, smirking at James.  
"My poor virgin ears." Peter mumbled, shaking his head side to side.  
"So Lily showed up to the party last night. And she-"   
"Why didn't you go?" Peter asked, looking up at Sirius.  
"Was at detention. So it was clearly not a good party with out me there." Sirius answered, completely ignoring James.  
"She was wear-" James tried again but he was cut off.  
"And you?" Peter asked looking at me.  
"Was busy doing work for McGonagall.  
"More like busy doing Remus." Sirius teased.  
I blushed deeply when I heard Remus chuckle.  
"Really? You're not even going to deny it? Man, you two are kinky as hell."   
"Yeah, says you. The first thing you learned was how to squirt lube out of your wand." Remus said, laughing at Sirius.  
"Stop ignoring me!" James exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Sirius.  
"So I went to the party with Frank and then Lily showed up with Alice and Alice saw Frank and walked towards us and Lily came with her! Guys! She smiled at me and no she didn't flash me her middle finger."  
"Wow, Prongs! Wild party!" Sirius said sarcastically.  
"Then people were dancing on a table and she got up too! By the way, Kingsley took his pants off so that was interesting."   
Peter and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Something we always did when James or Sirius did something stupid. Which was a lot.  
"She was wearing this thing... it looked like a necklace but it was tight around her neck, you know?" He asked looking at me.  
"A choker?  
"Merlin, is that what it's called? Anyway it was made out of velvet and it was red. A deep red. It looked so beautiful against her freckled skin..."   
"Maybe we should leave the room before he gets a boner." Sirius said, making a grossed out face.  
"Too late..." Peter whispered, covering his eyes,  
"This is really good by the way, Pete." Remus said, holding his cup up.  
"Actually, it's not even hot chocolate... I just put three chocolate frogs in hot milk." Peter confessed, smiling innocently.  
"You're a true potions master, Wormtail." I said, before swallowing my last sip.  
"...There was this little orange sparkling gem hanging down from it and it hit her neck whenever she danced." James mumbled swallowing thickly, not at all aware that we were talking over him.  
"Maybe you should get one of those." Remus whispered, against my arm.  
"But it kept getting caught in her hair so she took it off. And then at the end of the party when she was getting ready to leave I noticed that she forgot it behind so I took it to her-"  
"There better be a point to this story." Sirius muttered.  
"She smirked at me! Like a full on flirtatious smirk and said that I should keep it!" He yelled happily.  
"Because she thinks you would look good wearing it..?" Sirius asked, completely confused.  
"No! It's a thing! When a girl likes a guy she gives him something of hers! It's a muggle thing."   
"I think it's a made up thing." Peter whispered to himself.  
Sirius laughed and gave him a high five.  
"Actually, its true and it can be anything not just a choker." I said, resting my chin on the top of Remus's head.  
"But why? What's the point?" Peter asked, looking at me.  
"Well, it's a way of showing someone you like that you're interested or that you care about them."   
"SHE LIKES ME! DID YOU HEAR THAT? SHE LIKES ME!" James yelled out, throwing his hands up into the air.  
"You're so loud that I'm pretty sure the whole school can hear you." Peter mumbled.  
"Now wait a damn minute! No girl has ever given me anything like that before." Sirius pointed out.  
"Sorry to break it to you, Pads but that means no girl has ever liked you this much." James said, taking the choker out of his pocket.  
"Isn't it beautiful?"   
"Oh yes, it really compliments your eyes Prongs." Remus joked, taking my hands in his.  
James shot Remus an evil look but still continued to speak.  
"Trust me, we'll be dating by Christmas." He said confidently.  
"Oh yeah? Bet on that. If I win you'll do my homework for a week. Sirius said, rubbing his hands together.  
"Make it two." Remus said, in a low voice.  
"Hold on, what if I win?" James asked, putting his hand on his hip.  
"Well, that's not gonna happen so..."   
"You're going to regret this when Lily and I get married!" James said, storming out of the room.  
"How can we regret something that's going to take place in your dreams tonight, Prongs?" Sirius laughed, walking out after James.  
"I should go after them before they tear down the whole castle." Peter said, getting up.  
"Have fun you two." He simply said before stepping out of the room.  
"AND DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!" He yelled from down the stairs.  
"Oh dear lord." I said, laughing lightly.  
"They've ruined him." Remus said, slowly detaching himself from his spot between my legs.  
"He used to be so cute and innocent." He said, laying back down on the bed.  
"You could say the same thing about us." I answered, smiling down at him.  
"Hmm, maybe so. But you're still cute." He said, taking my small hand in his warm and much larger one.  
I leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the tip of his nose.  
"I maybe be cute but I'm not so innocent anymore."   
"Hmm and who should you blame for that?" He asked, pulling me down to lay next to him.  
"Oh, I think you know." I chuckled, gently moving a loose curl that fell onto his eyelashes.  
He smiled widely and pressed his palm against the small of my back.  
"Well, you're one to talk. According to Sirius I was a "blushing virgin" until we started dating.  
"And now look at you. You're dirtiest one of all." I said, wrapping my arm over his shoulder.  
"I think you like it." He purred into my ear.  
"You know I like it, you tease." I whispered, throwing my leg over his, attempting to pull him closer.  
He smiled widely and leaned his head down to my chest.  
"Why didn't you ever give me your choker or something?" He mumbled into my skin.  
"I gave you my blanket."   
"Your blanket?" He asked, looking up at me.  
"Yeah, it was after the first full moon we ever spent together. I heard that you were running a cold the morning after so I brought my favourite blanket down to the hospital wing and covered you up with it." I confessed, smiling lightly.  
"Wait, are you talking about the purple blanket that I use every night?" He asked, propping himself on his elbows.  
"That's the one. I actually knitted that blanket myself."   
He brought his hand to my cheek and stroked it softly.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me all of this?" He asked, leaning his forehead down against mine.  
"Don't know really. I mean, after nearly three years of relationship I didn't really think it was that important." I whispered, loving the way his hot skin felt against mine.  
"Of course it's important. Thank you, my love."   
"What are you thanking me for?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.  
"For being in my life." He said, before connecting our lips.  
"Well..." he began, after pulling away.  
"...That blanket is ours to share."   
"Hmm, that just gives me an excuse to sneak into your bed at night." I said, rubbing my nose against his cheek.  
"Yeah, like you need an excuse." He teased, smirking down at me.  
"You say that, yet you were the one sneaking into my bed this morning." I said, burying my face into his warm and clothed chest.  
"Touché." He mumbled, hiding his face into my hair.  
We laid there, wrapped tightly in each others arms. The only thing heard was our light breathing and the storm that was taking place right outside of the thick stone walls.  
"Looks like we got our quiet day together after all."


End file.
